


Deep in the Corner

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Castiel and the reader go undercover at a bar. When the creature the reader was trying to lure rejects her for another woman, she cen't help but feel deflated. And Castiel can't stand seeing her like that.





	Deep in the Corner

Cas was never a fan of the club scene. Actually, it made him as anxious as a cat trapped in a dog pound. But, he braved them when the occasion called for it. You know, like when the fate of the world depended on it.  
And today, the world definitely depended on it.  
There were at least five inhuman creatures in the joint, but only one of them mattered. It was a creature that you hadn’t seen before, and it left the Winchesters beyond stumped. It acted like a werewolf, but there was nothing wolfish about it. In fact, it almost acted like a cat, minus the adorable meows. People were being slaughtered after visiting Club Rogue in downtown Louisville for the last four days, and you were going to get to the bottom of it.  
Castiel stood along the wall, barely hiding his absolute terror as he eyed various people in the crowd. His gaze flicked over to you every few minutes as you sat at the bar, nursing your fruity house cocktail. Of course, you were the bait for the night. Figures.  
After almost thirty minutes of nothing, you turned yourself towards the dance floor. Tugging your short, dark purple dress down a bit, you stood from the chair. If no one was noticing you at the bar, then you’d try your luck on the dance floor.  
Just as you stepped into the swaying crowd, you noticed a tall, lighter built man scanning the faces of every woman he could find. His eyes quickly locked on yours as he rushed towards you. You smirked playfully as he approached; dressed in a simple, charcoal gray t-shirt and black jeans. Your eyes turned to Cas for a moment, making sure he was watching from his post along the wall. He was watching your every move. Good.  
The man reached you, quickly snaking his hands around your hips as he swayed against you. He didn’t say a word as he pulled you backwards against him. His lips slid against your neck, making you tense for a moment. Whoa, buddy, cool your jets. You let the man do his thing, keeping a mindful eye on his hands as he pulled you even closer to him.  
Cas’ eyes were wide as he watched the two of you like a hawk. A part of you knew that it was pure jealousy, the other complete concern that his girlfriend could be ripped to shreds if he blinked.  
The man purred in your ear as your ass rubbed against him with every move. This was him. You caught Cas’ gaze again and nodded ever so slightly. Cas quickly slipped his cell phone out of his pocket; no doubt he was calling the Winchesters. The boys were out in the back parking lot, laying in wait for the monster to follow his next victim out.  
Just as you pulled away to lead the man to his fate, his eyes shot over to another woman, a blonde in an impossibly short skirt and crop top. His hands lifted from your hips.  
“I’m sorry love. It’s been fun,” he growled as he moved from you, heading for the blonde. Shit.  
But Castiel took quick notice, still on the phone with the brothers. You lowered your head as you shuffled over to the angel. You couldn’t help but feel a bit deflated. The blonde was pretty, you’d give her that. But what did she have that you didn’t?  
Just as you met Cas, you turned towards the man and his new choice, watching them walk towards the back door that led to the alley, moving right into the trap. Well, at least the plan was working, for the most part. You sighed as you turned to Castiel.  
“Let’s go.” You mumbled into Castiel’s ear, your voice as flat as your ego. Cas tilted his head.  
“What’s wrong?” Damn his intuition. From the moment he met you, he was able to tell if you were down or out of sorts. Angels.  
You gazed up at him. “Nothing.” You turned towards the door, expecting Cas to follow.  
“You know, you’re much more attractive than she is.” You spun on your heels, your gaze snapping back to the angel’s.  
“I’m sorry?”  
Cas smiled. “Than the blonde. You’re more attractive. In my eyes, you’re much more attractive.” You chuckled as he took your hand.  
“You’re biased.” You spun to face him.  
His hand slipped from yours as both of his hands gripped your hips. “Does it really matter? Or is there another’s opinion you’d like to take into account?” His hands slowly slid down to your backside, gripping ever so lightly. The contact shot sparks up your back to your shoulders as you hummed.  
“Never,” you whispered against his lips just as he pulled you in. His lips were eager, wanting as he slowly pulled you backwards. It was a miracle you didn’t bump into everyone. Perks of being an angel, you guessed.  
He spun your around, pinning you against the wall in the far corner of the club. The corner was shadowed, a space where the flashing neon lights were unable to reach. But, there was still enough light to see the sharp, silver shimmer behind Cas’ deep blue gaze. His fingers trickled down to the hem of your dress, slowly sliding it up as he tickled your skin.  
You shivered against his lips, letting out a deep sigh. He lifted his head just enough to gaze down at you, smirking. “Are you convinced of your beauty, Y/N?”  
You chuckled softly. “I don’t know,” you growled playfully.  
Cas took that as a challenge, sliding his hand further up until he made contact with your bare heat. “Oh? You aren’t wearing any—“  
“Nope.” You giggled as you pulled him closer. “It’s your lucky day.” You didn’t know where his confidence was coming from. You hadn’t even touched each other outside of your bedroom, other than the occasional kiss. Not that you were bothered by his new, very public displays of affection.  
“Oh, it is.” He inserted a finger into you, grinning against your lips as he captured them with his. You moaned against his mouth as his tongue swirled around yours, dominating your mouth as he savored your taste. Your entire body tingled under his touch as your hips rolled to meet every thrust and flick.  
Within a minute, you were coming undone beneath him, still pinned to the lightly vibrating wall. The beat of the music shuttered over your skin as you rolled against Cas. You had never been more aroused by his touch in your life.  
Your fingers quickly unlatched his pants, pulling them down just enough to free his cock. You gasped as you stroked him, arching your back against the frigid wall.  
He groaned in your ear as he lifted you up a bit, still allowing you to remain planted on the pulsing ground. “Are you sure you don’t want to wait until we get home?” Cas asked, the smallest hint of sincerity in his voice. You simply shook your head.  
“Now, why would I want that?”  
Without wasting another second, Cas entered you, slamming you roughly against the wall. Your eyes remained opened towards the crowd as you smiled to yourself. Each thrust sent the angel deeper and deeper into you as he gripped your ass, holding you firmly against the wall behind you.  
The grunts and whines escaping from Castiel’s lips made you shiver against the buzzing atmosphere. The nips and bites that Cas left against your shoulder made you whine as you felt your arousal build up again. Your nails dug into his shirt as your breath hitched. You had never recharged so quickly, and it was overwhelming.  
Cas let out a gravelly laugh as he felt you tense up around him, signaling your second release. “That’s it,” he cooed as he rode you through each wave. You gasped as his cock twitched inside you, snarling as he spilled his seed into you.  
“Cas?” a deep voice questioned from a behind him. “Y/N?” You peered over the angel’s shoulder, spotting Dean. His eyes scanned the room in search of you. Before you could think clearly, Castiel had you both presentable, just in time for Dean to spot you. “So, I’m guessing the plan went sideways—“ He tilted his head. “Why are you guys all the way over here?” Dean’s eyes glanced over you as you straightened out your dress. His eyes widened as realized what was going on. “You were—“  
“Is it dead?” You asked, changing the subject as you approached him. He nodded, staring down at you. “Then, that’s what matters.” Patting him on the shoulder, you passed him, dragging your angel behind you. Dean turned to follow you, his eyes still widened.  
Cas rushed to your side, closing the distance between you. “Why are you in such a rush?” He asked, struggling to keep up.  
You winked at him as you smiled. “Because, I can’t wait to get you home.” You felt Cas’ hand tighten around yours. That was obviously the right answer.


End file.
